Back To Japan
by PVXTanken
Summary: Kagome's childhood friend moves back to japan. And somehow gets transported to fuedal Japan. Rated R for cursing, and adult and sexual content


Disclaimer: I Don't own any Inuyasha characters, but I own Tanken, and my cheese buns (With butter!).  
  
"We're going back to japan." Tanken looked up. The words hit him like an Atomic bomb. He had been sitting on his bed for most of the last four months. He broke his fast of not living life without a second thought by standing up. "Nani!? Where are we going?" Tanken asked his father. He smiled at his son "Back to Japan, in Tokyo, in the same neighbourhood," He paused "in the same house." Tanken stared at his father "The same house?" Tanken plainly asked, his Dad only nodded his head. Tanken jumped three feet in the air "Yippee!" he yelled.  
  
Tanken's father smiled sadly, "There is one problem," He said sadly. "You will go alone, without me" Tanken looked up at his Dad "But. . ." "No buts, I have seen you lately. This war is destroying you, I need to end your depression. Now Pack up, you leave for the train station in an hour."  
  
* * * Kagome silently climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well. She ran for the house. Kagome needed to quickly get food and medical supplies. A hoard of demons was attacking the village they were staying in. "Kagome-chan!" a somewhat familiar voice called, "Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned to where the voice coming from. That hair...it looks familiar. His two pitch black strands of hair blowing were blowing in the wind. Those eyes... The dark blue eyes were like the dusk of the feudal era. Dusty and complex. Kagome had seen those eyes before. Back when she was little. Slowly and quietly she whispered, "Tank-kun..." then cried out "TANKEN-KUN!" Tanken ran up to her and tightly embraced her. Almost knocking her down because he ran into her so fast. When he let go he cheerfully said "Kagome-San, Konichewa!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. He was about an inch taller than her, had a build similar to InuYasha's. He was wearing an old blue tanktop, with dark blue jeans, and black gloves. He also wore a cobalt blue headband. "Tanken, why are you here? I thought you were in Vietnam." Kagome said softly. Tanken tensed up "I was," he said harshly "After a cease fire I went into a deep Depression, I wouldn't get out of bed. They had to bring me food. I didn't even get up to go to the washroom, that's how bad I was. My father told me that this had to stop and sent me here!" Kagome looked at the ground. "Oh" she finally said "Well, Tanken I really need to get going, bye!" she said as she turned around and ran into her house.  
  
* *  
* Tanken sat in the grass in the backyard of his house, then he saw Kagome run into the old shrine. "Why the hell would she do that?" Tanken asked himself, he grabbed his scoped magnum and ran after her.  
  
Tanken slowly opened the door to the shrine. Just to see Kagome Jump into the well. "...the fuck?" he said quietly "Kaaaagooomeeee!" he called down to her. Tanken got no answer.  
  
"Great... Another victim of drugs" he muttered angrily as he jumped down. She wasn't there. Oh, this is just super, Im fucking hallucinating now! Thought Tanken stupidly. I might as well climb out He thought as he climbed up the wall.  
  
When Tanken got out he was very confused. "What the... Where's the goddamn shrine?" Just then someone grabbed him by the shirt. "Nani?" Tanken said, he looked behind him, and saw a very strange looking red kimono. He looked up into a pair of golden eyes.  
  
"Where'd you get those contacts?" Tanken asked the man holding him up. Tanken observed the man's hair, it was a bright silver color, and "Holy Shit! What the fuck is with those ears?" Tanken cried out when he saw InuYasha's dog ears. InuYasha looked at him in the eye, "Ohayo to you too." InuYasha said. "Oi Kagome, who is this?" Kagome turned to look at InuYasha. And she wound up looking at him holding Tanken by the back of the shirt. "InuYasha" she looked at him in the eye "Sit!" InuYasha toppled right on top of Tanken. "Ow!" They both said simultaneously.  
  
Kagome ran over to Tanken (who was still under InuYasha) "What are you doing here!?" She asked fiercely. "Trying to tell you not to jump into wells." The muffled voice of Tanken replied. InuYasha jumped up. "Kagome who is this guy!?" Yelled an angry InuYasha. "He's a friend." "A FRIEND!?" "Just a friend" "You're lying, I can tell." "No, I am not!" And they kept on arguing whilst Tanken sat in the grass and mouthed what they were saying with his two hands. Finally, he got really annoyed "SHUT UP!" He yelled as he shot a bullet into the sky.  
  
The two of them stopped arguing and looked at Tanken. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" He asked desperately. So Kagome explained everything to Tanken, and told him that he needed to get back to his own Era.  
  
Tanken shook his head, "No way, This is awesome, Instead of bombing innocent children, I save them from giant snake things." He looked at InuYasha's rosary, "That's a cool necklace, I'll fight you for it." Tanken grinned. InuYasha looked at him. "I'd give it to you for free." Tanken just stared at InuYasha. "Although the idea of a fight with you is tempting" said InuYasha. Tanken grinned. "Bring it on Doggy boy!"  
  
They both got up and flexed their muscles. "I could use a good fight. It's been four months since I've fought someone." They were about to start when Kagome sat InuYasha, and told Tanken to come with her. They're just like brothers, they both can't wait to fight. Thought Kagome as she walked off with them holding them both by the ears.  
  
I know it was short, the second chapter will come soon. Please review 


End file.
